


My Raphael

by dogonplurk



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Gabriel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogonplurk/pseuds/dogonplurk
Summary: 加百列喜歡拉斐爾，但在拉斐爾墮天成為惡魔克羅里後，他只能用其他方式得到他。





	1. Chapter 1

老書店裡臥房的窗戶，在每天的破曉時分都會灑進晨光，天使喜歡這樣沐浴著陽光醒來，但只要情人來過夜，窗簾都必須拉的緊緊的，因為對方可不是喜歡被光亮吵醒的超自然生物。

但今天的早晨...。

***   
  
貪睡的老蛇總是會賴床，等待他的天使用吻與甜甜的嗓音喊他起床吃早餐，克羅里的雙眼沒有睜開就能感覺到房間有人在移動，且從床腳慢慢靠近，在對方的身體碰到自己腳尖時，對方的手也同時覆上自己的腳踝，輕輕的往上撫摸，摸過小腿、膝蓋，最後在大腿逗留，五指捏了捏惡魔的大腿，這讓惡魔發出輕笑聲，覺得今天的天使特別有情趣。   
「阿茲拉斐爾...。」用微啞的嗓音喊出愛人的名字，惡魔伸展開自己的雙腿，任由對方沿著大腿繼續往上摸，繞過性器，滑過小腹來到了胸前，最後惡魔被對方刺激乳尖而流出幾聲嬌哼。

「壞天使...。」克羅里彎起膝蓋讓自己的下半身完全嶄露在對方面前，「你昨晚射的還在裡面...要不要直接進來？」惡魔的疑問很快就有回音，解皮帶的聲音從左邊傳來後很快就有人卡進自己雙腿間，克羅里聞著空氣中對方的氣味，咦…？才剛在疑問愛人換了古龍水時，對方很快的就把性器完全挺進自己體內，不帶一絲溫柔，粗暴的動作讓惡魔忍不住叫出聲，克羅里終於睜開雙眼。   
  
但金色的眼眸，本以為會看見愛人的藍色眼睛，但卻對上的是紫色的那雙。   
  
**「操！」**

克羅里腦袋一片空白，隨即掙扎的想起身，雙手才剛撐起身體想與之對抗時，對方的大手就抓上了自己的頸子，把自己壓回床上。   
  
「早啊，騷貨。」紫色眼睛的主人笑了笑，他對眼前的景象很滿意，「你好緊。」

「操你的！加百列！」惡魔狠狠的瞪著對方，金色的瞳孔放大，喉結被對方壓著有些無法喘過去，對方比自己壯上一圈，沒辦法推開那粗壯的手臂，克羅里一個彈指，讓角落的小書桌往對方飛去，順利的砸中對方的頭部。

  
  
「嗯！」加百列被砸到差點跌下床，鬆開壓著惡魔的手，改摸著被重擊的地方，他知道惡魔正抓準時機要逃跑，趕緊重新組織自己短暫喪失的語言能力。   
  
**「你不想管阿茲拉斐爾了嗎？」**

「什、」正準備彈指消失的惡魔，右手還定格在空中，「你把他怎麼了。」惡魔放下右手，警戒的瞪向對方。

只見加百列笑著撐起身，他的太陽穴被砸了黑青一塊，耳朵也出了點血，不過這不要緊，「他今早回天堂，猜猜他要幹嘛？」大天使用手背抹去耳邊的血，接著仔細地端詳自己的鮮血，「他要被審問，再猜猜是誰害的？」加百列露齒笑了出來，伸出舌頭嚐了自己的血，「誰叫他跟低等的惡魔走得太近，還愛上對方了？而且連性交都做了，你在他身下可真賤。」

「哼、」克羅里冷笑了一聲，「你還不是爬上了惡魔的床，對著你口中那低等的惡魔發情了？」   
  
惡魔話才剛說完，馬上就被大天使抓著頭髮壓回了床上，克羅里吃痛的皺起眉頭，蛇類銳利的眼珠狠盯著對方紫色的瞳孔。加百列彈指招來了一團白霧在兩人之間，接著白霧發出亮光，像是攝影機螢幕一般，克羅里在白霧裡看見了阿茲拉斐爾，他的愛人正坐在高級主管的辦公室外，像是等候面談，他的表情很平淡，但沉重。

「我能讓他全身而退，你知道我辦的到。」加百列揮了揮手讓白霧散去，紫色眼睛閃過亮光，「只要你乖乖配合我。」大天使的手用力捏住了惡魔的雙頰，嘴角勾出滿足但虛偽的笑容，「天使不說謊。」

克羅里陷入沉思，他清楚加百列的能耐與權力，但他不甘心，兩全其美的答案一時之間沒辦法出現在腦中，他不能把阿茲拉斐爾當作籌碼，最後，克羅里拿起了床邊矮櫃上的墨鏡戴上。

「拉斐爾啊拉斐爾…」加百列得意的掰開身下惡魔的雙腿，把自己重新卡了進去，「你墮天之前，我們不是相處得很開心嗎？我早就想這麼做了…。」

「閉嘴，拉斐爾這個名字讓我噁心。」克羅里緊握拳的雙手被大天使壓在身下，「嗯！」對方粗暴的動作又再次讓自己喊出聲，惡魔感到噁心，死咬著自己的下唇讓自己不再發出一點聲音。

「我的樂趣就是讓惡魔感到噁心，尤其是你，你這個淫蕩的騷貨…。」加百列笑出聲，下身無情的在惡魔體內抽動，不帶情感，單純洩慾的抽動。

克羅里緊緊咬著下唇，血紅慢慢的從嘴角流出，他為受到刺激的身體感到噁心，性器起了生理反應，更是讓自己差點吐了出來，唾液混著鮮血流進喉嚨，克羅里的眼角溢出淚水。

「看你多賤。」加百列舒服的喘出聲，迎來第一次的高潮，把滿滿的液體灌進惡魔的體內，接下來的幾次，在後穴滿了之後都到了克羅里的身上、臉上，直到他滿足的抽出自己的下身，下床後優雅的穿上西裝。

「等等阿茲拉斐爾就會回來了，我想你能維持這樣，給他一個驚喜，求他再滿足你一輪，賤人。」加百列用床單把沾到皮鞋上的液體擦了乾淨後就消失，留下躺在床上顫抖的惡魔。

克羅里先是深呼吸，把自己送進了浴室，接著用酒精裝滿浴缸，用力的搓洗自己的身體，粗暴的掏挖著自己的肉穴，想把對方令人作嘔的痕跡從自己身上消除，在看見滿手都是對方的液體後，噁心的感覺再次湧上，惡魔抱著馬桶乾嘔著卻吐不出一點東西。

不知道洗了幾次，洗到身體紅的像是被搓掉一層皮，惡魔才收手，穿上自己的西裝，把自己送進賓利。

他現在髒得讓自己恨不得用聖水把自己洗過一遍，他不能用這個狀態面對阿茲拉斐爾，阿茲拉斐爾不能知道，他什麼都不能知道，他…、他還是會愛我，愛這個骯髒的我…。

雙手握著方向盤，克羅里把臉上得墨鏡丟了，換了一副新的，他希望身體也能換一副新的。

_ End _


	2. Moon and Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 事隔一個月了，他還是會發抖。

事隔一個月了，他還是會發抖。  
一開始他以為沒什麼，洗完澡睡個一覺就能忘記了，但直到發現自己在人多的地方看見比較壯碩的男性會發抖，或是有人不經意碰到他的時候也會發抖，他才發現他忘不了，他一直困在陰影裡，雖說惡魔本就是生活在陰影。  
而且，他一個月沒有跟阿茲拉斐爾聯絡了。

對方無庸置疑的想聯絡他，想跟他見面，但每當電話響起，克羅里就全身僵硬，直到答錄機傳來對方留言的聲音，他才慌張的想哭，他不是沒有想過主動找阿茲拉斐爾，跟他坦白這些事，或是裝作什麼都沒有發生，享受天使給他的寵愛來忘掉一切，但每當他開車到書店門口，他就只能無助的在駕駛座掉淚，然後又開車逃避。本是充滿他與阿茲拉斐爾美好回憶的書店，阿茲拉斐爾珍惜的書店，現在他只要一想到那個地方，就噁心的想吐。

他沒辦法進書店。

而且...阿茲拉斐爾知道那件事之後會怎麼想呢？阿茲拉斐爾是充滿愛與善良的天使，肯定會接納他，陪伴他，但他沒辦法，他的身體還是髒的，就算一天洗兩次澡，身體還是髒的，就算身上的傷都痊癒了，身體還是髒的。

他還能記得對方射在他身上的細微感覺與粗暴疼痛感，對方噴在他身上的氣息，對方在他耳邊說的噁心告白。

關於那天的事，他一絲一毫都沒忘。

他想裝作自己很好，認為欺騙自己騙久了，總會相信一切都是好的。所以他努力維持生活習慣，替植物澆水，在街上講幾個誘惑細語，寫報告傳回地獄，喝酒，洗澡，睡覺。

事隔一個月，他還是在發抖。

「如果我是你，我不會喜歡這樣的自己。」克羅里站在鏡子前，雙眼有些無神，事隔兩個月，他已經不會再掉眼淚，但整個人就像是被掏空一樣，感覺身上的所有都跟著眼淚一起流掉了。惡魔蒼白的雙手捧起水往自己臉上潑，深紅的髮絲滴著水，他看著自己，眉毛、臉頰、嘴角，他多久沒有露出笑容，多久沒有讓自己與天使用眼神溝通愛意。

「如果我是阿茲拉斐爾，我不會喜歡這樣的自己。」

———

老賓利最後還是停在了熟悉的書店前，克羅里緊握著方向盤，讓自己的雙腿移動，再來是雙手，他慢慢的逼迫自己離開駕駛座，接著下車站在車子旁。

「如果我是阿茲拉斐爾，我不會喜歡這樣的自己。」

克羅里邁開步伐，他想裝著一派輕鬆得走進書店，跟阿茲拉斐爾說自己去挪威出差渡了假，但他沒辦法，他的手握在門把上，他沒有力氣轉開。但裡面有人替他開了門。

「克羅里！」

是阿茲拉斐爾。是克羅里想念但害怕的阿茲拉斐爾，他的天使。克羅里無法忍耐的掉淚，當他的天使抱緊他，他只能全身僵硬，因為他好一陣子沒有被人擁抱，他厭惡與人碰觸，但阿茲拉斐爾可以。

「你去哪了！我好擔心你！你一通電話也不接！」天使把惡魔拉進書店裡後就又重新抱緊對方，「你就突然不見了，什麼也沒有留，我很想念你，克羅里。」

「阿茲拉斐爾⋯⋯。」

「我在這，親愛的男孩，你怎麼哭了，你發生什麼事了？」天使焦急的捧起惡魔的臉蛋，憔悴了不少，自從兩個月前自己被約談那一天開始久沒有再見到克羅里，阿茲拉斐爾非常擔心是兩人的事已經被發現，所以上頭派了人把克羅里帶走，自己都快擔心死了，這兩個月還頻頻回天堂打探消息卻一無所獲。

「你會喜歡我嗎？」克羅里看著自己的雙手，他正碰觸著阿茲拉斐爾，手傳來明顯溫暖的感覺。

「我當然喜歡你，你到底怎麼了？克羅里？」天使緊張的看著眼前憔悴的情人，他到底發生什麼事？天堂還是地獄對他施壓或處罰了？

「如果我是你，我不會喜歡這樣的自己。」克羅里擠出笑容，眼淚被擠出眼眶，他受不了阿茲拉斐爾溫暖的能量了，越溫柔讓自己越無法面對他，克羅里選擇逃跑，他彈指，讓自己回到賓利上就揚長而去，留下一臉錯愕的天使。

「克羅里⋯⋯。」

———

夜晚的蘇活區，不比早上安靜，許多人會在夜幕降臨時換上一個新姿態，面對不同的團體，展露不同的自己。

阿茲拉斐爾剛眼睜睜看著自己找了兩個月的男朋友再次離開，對於原因，他一無所知，他只知道對方現在需要自己去擁抱、去傾聽，不發一語也可以，自己現在必須在他身邊，但倫敦這麼大，他甚至不知道克羅里有沒有逃出倫敦，或是逃出英國。阿茲拉斐爾覺得自己總在危急時刻特別冷靜，他站在書店門口前把門鎖好，接著他閉上雙眼，不是用奇蹟或是超能力靈體的感應尋找對方，而是用人類也具備的思考能力來想克羅里會在哪裡。

如果我是克羅里，我會在哪裡？

月亮掛在夜空，今天並不是滿月。天使坐在計程車裡看著天空，上旋月，一半亮一半暗，就像他們兩個，克羅里曾說過阿茲拉斐爾像是月亮，而且滿月才漂亮，但阿茲拉斐爾覺得有陰晴圓缺的月亮才顯得和諧又美麗，天使沒說的是，他認為克羅里像是夜空，溫柔的包覆月亮，讓月亮能安心地在夜空中散發光芒。

阿茲拉斐爾下了計程車，他來到了聖詹姆士公園。

在這有他們的許多回憶，他們曾在這一起賞月，安靜的夜晚，公園裡沒有其他人類，就他們倆，他們一起躺在野餐墊上，他聽著克羅里的呼吸聲看著漂亮的夜空，看著夜空中的星星閃閃發亮，他轉頭偷看身旁的惡魔，惡魔的漂亮的眼中映著發光的月亮。

天使剛踏進公園，就知道自己來對地方了，他能感覺到惡魔在這，微弱又顫抖不安的氣息圍繞在他身邊，克羅里，我的夜空。阿茲拉斐爾走了一段路，最後在草地上，發現看著天空發呆的克羅里，對方讓草皮擁抱身體，讓月光灑在臉上。

「阿茲拉斐爾。」惡魔當然能感受到天使的到來，他不躲。

「克羅里。」阿茲拉斐爾坐到了惡魔身旁，也躺了下來，「今天的夜色真美。」

「月色也是。」克羅里回應，臉上的墨鏡沒有拿下。

阿茲拉斐爾轉了側身看著眼前的情人，原本想伸手替惡魔拿下了武裝，但他打住了，他想讓克羅里自己拿下墨鏡，「你不是我，克羅里。」天使又回想了克羅里對他說的話，「你想說的我會聽，然後跟你一起面對，不想說也可以，我會陪你忘掉。」我會陪伴你，就像月亮跟夜空一樣，「我不只愛你的光鮮亮麗，我也愛你的黯淡陰霾。」

阿茲拉斐爾眼中此時的克羅里只是靜靜聆聽，直到他看見惡魔的臉頰被淚水劃過，他才伸手抹去那道淚痕。

克羅里最後拿下了自己的墨鏡，事情跟他想的一樣，阿茲拉斐爾一樣的溫柔與包容，無私的愛著自己，「天使，給我一點時間。」他現在沒辦法對阿茲拉斐爾坦承，不知道甚麼時候說的出口，但不是現在，「我需要你。」

「我也是，我也需要你，親愛的男孩。」天使看著惡魔黯淡的眼睛，他知道對方現在說不出口，但沒關係，「別再離開我身邊了。」


End file.
